Ce que peux engendrer un cauchemar
by myriam007
Summary: [YaoiSasuNaru] Oneshot écrite pour la communauté lj 30baisers. Qu'a t il pu se passer la nuit d'après la mort d'Haku ?


**Titre : Ce que peut entraîner un cauchemar.  
Auteur/Artiste : ****earwenmymy****  
Couple : SasuNaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G  
Thème (numéro et nom) : **18. « Dites ahhh… »**  
Disclaimer : Tout est a Kishimoto… Flûte. Bref, j'emprunte donc sans honte l'histoire de Naruto et ses personnages pour faire mes thèmes, en les glissant dans le scénar réel, dans les ellipses du manga. (enfin, pour le moment, quand j'aurais plus d'ellipses, je ferais des histoires annexes…)**

Il avait froid. Trop froid, c'était pas normal. Et puis il faisait noir, trop noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente du liquide couler sur sa joue. Il se la frotta, et regarda : du sang. Il ne comprenait pas, la lumière revenait peu à peu. Doucement, il leva les yeux. Des sandales, puis les bandages de Sasuke, son short taché de rouge.

« -Sasuke ! Tu m'as.. »

Tout s'embrouillait : la vue du sang et de son coéquipier dans ses bras, puis, ses dernières paroles.

« -Toi, ne meurs pas.. »

Les larmes dans ses yeux lui brouillaient encore plus la vue. Tout devenait encore plus noir qu'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante jaillise devant lui. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit et en sueur. La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était celle de la lune, pas encore pleine, qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

D'un revers de main, le blond essuya ses larmes qui avaient réellement coulé sur ses joues, puis se leva, fit quelques pas sans adresser un seul regard au deuxième lit de la pièce et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il l'avait rouverte un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, lorsqu'un premier cauchemar l'avait déjà réveillé. Et maintenant, il refesait pour la deuxième fois de la nuit le même rêve. Connerie de rêve d'ailleurs, à quoi bon se remémorer des trucs aussi macabres alors qu'il les avait vécues dans la journée ? Son inconscient ne pouvait-il pas le laisser bien dormir la nuit, en lui faisant rêver de ramens par exemple, ou alors qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Sakura ? Avec ça au moins, il aurait été sûr de ne pas se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, en s'inquiétant pour rien pour son coéquipier. Et non, il fallait que monsieur l'esprit l'empêche de dormir et qu'il lui fasse rêver de monsieur Uchiha –qui lui par contre, devait dormir comme une masse-.

Naruto risqua enfin un regard vers l'autre lit : la boule qui devait représenter le brun sous les draps se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration normale. Il eut un sourire soulagé, puis, comme dégouté par sa propre pensé, croisa les bras, fit la moue et détourna la tête. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'y penser ? Bon, il avait été pour mort, finalement, il était vivant, point barre fin de l'histoire.

La boule humaine se souleva plus qu'à l'habitude et Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. Sasuke se réveillait peut-être ?

« -Sasuke ? »

Aaah, et pourquoi il venait de prononcer son prénom ? Erk erk ! Et si jamais monsieur glaçon se réveillait à cause de ça, il aurait encore envie de le mettre en pièce.

Bon, fallait qu'il aille vérifier. Parce que si jamais il allait se recoucher et que l'autre se relevait pendant son sommeil pour le tuer sur place, ça n'irait pas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, le ninja s'approcha du lit, fit grincer le plancher et posa une main sur le matelat.

« -Tu dors ? »

Un doigt s'enfonça en quelque part sur les draps, touchant bientôt une masse solide, mais aucune réaction. Il recommença son geste sur un autre endroit de la boule, toujours rien… Et en fait, il trouvait ça plutôt marrant de pouvoir appuyer sur les draps et voir jusqu'où son doigt pouvait s'enfoncer avant d'atteindre Sasuke. Il en oublia presque qui il touchait, et recommença son nouveau jeu plusieurs fois.

« -On peut savoir c'que tu fous, dobe ? »

Le blond retira son doigt, fit un sourire trop angélique pour être vrai et en une seconde, son « plan de sauvetage A » était tout prêt dans sa tête.

« -Tu ronflais ! Et tu toussais aussi ! En gros, tu m'empêchais de dormir et j'essayais de te faire arrêter. C'est ta faute ! J'suis sûr que t'es malade d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'irait tousser sinon ? »

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Il lui faisait quoi comme plan là ?

« -Vire de mon lit, crétin. »

Et là, la question de vie ou de mort n'arriva pas à l'esprit de Naruto, pas encore assez réveillé.

« -Non ! T'es malade j'suis sur. Fais aaaaaaaah ! »

Tout en débittant sa dernière idiotie et mimant le geste qu'il demandait à l'Uchiha, Naruto s'était rapproché comme un docteur pour regarder au fond de la gorge de son patient –patient absolument pas coopératif, car il vira le blond de son lit d'un revers de main.

« Retourne te coucher, tu débloques. »

Le blond ne l'entendit pas de la même manière, se releva courroucé, avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit, attrapant au vol la main de l'Uchiha.

« -Je retourne me coucher si t'arrête de m'en empêcher en ronflant !

-Je ronfle pas crétin. T'es réveillé depuis je sais pas combien de temps, t'es parti te coller à la fenêtre avant de venir m'emmerder. Maintenant dégage. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Ca voulait dire qu'il était réveillé depuis assez longtemps. Le brun soupira, les yeux blasés fixés sur Naruto.

« -C'est toi qui m'empêche de dormir, à faire tes cauchemards et te réveiller en me gueulant dans les oreilles. Maintenant, dé-gage. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'Uchiha tenta de virer à nouveau Naruto de son lit, d'un coup de pied ce coup ci.

Naruto ne comprit pas assez vite ce qu'il se passait : son bassin était poussé inéxorablement vers le vide, alors que sa main qui tenait le poignet de Sasuke ne l'avait pas lâché, et que l'autre était allée se rattraper au premier morceau de tissu qui lui passait devant. Ce qu'aucun n'avait réalisé, par manque de temps sûrement, ou manque de sommeil, c'était que le bout de tissu que Naruto avait empoigné était le tee-shirt de Sasuke et donc, déduction logique, qu'il l'avait entrainé dans sa chutte à terre.

Ce qu'ils avaient encore moins prévu était que leurs lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre.. Sauf qu'ils eurent tôt fait de le réaliser, Naruto lâcha complétement les prises qu'il avait sur le brun, et ce dernier se releva, s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres du blond et s'essuya la bouche de son bras. Naruto s'était relevé à son tour, se reculant le plus possible, fixant son coéquipier d'un air incrédule, attendant la sentance qu'il sentait venir, comme la première fois : des bosses et des bleus partout. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus lorsque l'autre se leva, le dépassa sans même le voir et parti se recoucher dans l'autre lit.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de lever un sourcil. Apparament le deal cette fois n'était pas « je te frappe et t'oublie et ne recommence jamais » mais plutôt « je t'ignore, t'oublies et recommence jamais » et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Le blond se releva à son tour, rampant dans le lit à ses côtés maintenant vide et récupéra les draps par terre. Après tout, c'était pas sa faute, mais celle de l'autre s'il ne l'avait pas poussé comme ça, ils ne seraient pas tombés et voilà ! Et il n'avait pas à lui sauver la vie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, comme ça il n'en ferait pas de cauchemards. Point. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Sasuke, toujours lui de toutes façons, toujours lui qui faisait tout rater. Il passa la tête sous les draps, cachant ainsi toute la rougeur qui était encore inscrite sur ses joues et continua de ruminer dans son coin.

Dans l'autre lit de la pièce, un peu plus loin, l'autre ninja était lui aussi sous ses draps, ses joues de la même couleur que Naruto.. qui devenait de secondes en secondes le pire crétin de tous les crétins. Déjà, il l'avait réveillé deux fois dans la même nuit en criant son prénom. A chaque fois, il avait eut des envies de meurtres mais s'était retenu en l'entendant renifler, imaginant juste qu'il revoyait la scène de l'après-midi. Mais là, c'était la troisième fois, la TROISIEME fois qu'il l'embrassait en un mois. La deuxième fois en deux jours. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait eut à le « toucher » comme ça à travers les draps ? Et leur refus de se toucher quelle que soit la situation alors ? Ce crétin, comme s'il avait besoin qu'il soit toujours sur lui, il n'avait qu'à le lâcher un peu plus, ça serait parfait. C'était toujours de la faute de Naruto de toute façon, c'était toujours lui qui faisait tout rater.

Dans la même position, dans la même dernière pensée, les deux coéquipiers se rendormirent doucement, sans plus aucun rêve ni cauchemard cette fois-ci.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une voix douce et mélodieuse entra dans la chambre, d'un « Sasuke-kuuun, je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner ! »

Sasuke, dont les pas de sa coéquipière l'avait réveillé peu avant de rentrer dans la pièce, eut un rictus en imaginant la scène : finalement, il aurait sa vengeance de la nuit.

Sakura posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, et tira doucement les draps de ce qui était son lit la veille au soir.

Et la voix mielleuse de Sakura se transforma en un cri perçant.

« -Naruto-BAKA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le lit de Sasuke-Kun ?!!!! »


End file.
